


The Letter

by ninak803



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninak803/pseuds/ninak803
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	The Letter

They sat in the living room, when a large, black owl knocked on the window.

“I go get it.” Remus said and got up.

He opened the window to let the bird in. It flew inside and held its leg out. A letter was attached to it.

Remus removed the letter, petted the owl once before it flew away, then had another look at the letter.

“It’s for you.” he said and handed it to Sirius.

“Thanks.” he said as he opened it.

Remus watched him while he read. Sirius’ expression changed from relaxed to confused to pained.

“What is it? What does it say? Sirius?” Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. He crumpled the letter and shook his head again.

“No.” he said simply.

Remus took the letter from his hands carefully. Sirius didn’t event notice.

The letter said:

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your brother, Mr. Regulus Arcturus Black, passed away on Monday night._

_This information had been confirmed by several trustworthy sources._

_I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Black._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus read the letter several times, then looked back at Sirius, who hadn’t moved the whole time. His face didn’t show any emotion anymore. Sirius was just staring into nothing, lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts that can’t be good. Thoughts that would lead him to wrong assumptions.

“Sirius…” Remus said and sat next to him, his hand on his back.

Sirius still didn’t move and Remus wasn’t sure if he’d heard him.

“Sirius.” Remus tried it again, without success.

“Okay… Just stay here… I… I… Just stay.” he said desperately.

He didn’t know what to do. Sirius and Regulus weren’t exactly friends, but he still was Sirius’ brother. And Sirius loved him, no matter what might have happened between them.

Remus swallowed hard.

He walked into the bedroom, opened the dresser and took the two way mirror out.

“James?” he said loudly while looking into the mirror, waiting for James’ face to appear “James, come on. James!”

His face appeared some seconds later.

“What’s up, Moony?” he said smiling.

The smile faded the moment he took in Remus' expression.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Regulus is dead.” Remus explained.

“I’m on my way.” was all that James said before the mirror was empty again.

Remus took a deep breath. He put the mirror away, then walked back to Sirius. 

Sirius was still sitting the same way, his arms on his thighs, his hands folded together.

Remus sat down next to him again, he unfolded Sirius' hands and took one into his.

“I called James… He’ll be here any minute.” Remus said softly.

Sirius shook his head.

“No.” he whispered.

A silent plop was audible from outside their apartment and the next moment James stepped in.

“Remus called me.” he said, directed at Sirius.

Sirius looked up at James. His eyes wide and desperate.

“He’s dead. My baby brother is dead.” he almost couldn’t say it, his voice breaking at the end. Sirius' eyes were still fixed on James. Remus put an arm around his shoulders, trying to hold him, trying to help him from drowning in his emotions.

James sat down on Sirius' other side.

“I’m sorry, Sirius…” he said.

“This is my fault.” Sirius swallowed, his eyes filled with tears now.

And there they were: The wrong assumptions.

“No. It’s not your fault. He had chosen his side. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this.” Remus said a bit too fiercely.

Sirius head shot around. His eyes were angry and sad at the same time.

“This IS my fault. I didn’t protect him! I ran away! I’ve left him alone with my mother! With my family! I ran away like the coward I am! I should’ve stayed! I should’ve protected my brother! He needed me and I knew it! And still… I ran away. I’ve been selfish and now he’s… He’s dead.” Sirius' voice was loud at the beginning, filled with anger, and was barely more than a whisper at the end of his sentence.

Remus shook his head vigorously.

Sirius got up, his anger rising. Remus could see it in his eyes, in the way his shoulders broadened, the way he tilted his chin upwards, just the tiniest bit, but it was there. Remus knew the signs. Sirius wanted a fight. He needed a fight. And Remus wouldn’t deny him this one.

“This is not your fault, Sirius.” Remus said calmly and got up too, still looking at Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. Then nodded.

“It’s my fault. And it’s my mothers fault. I… I have to talk to her.”

Remus laughed.

“You want to talk to her? And tell her what?”

Remus moved backwards to the sideboard, where he knew Sirius’ wand was lying. He took it before Sirius could.

Sirius moved forward.

“Give me my wand, Remus.” Sirius growled.

James raised his eyebrows at Remus, asking him silently what the hell he was doing there.

“Give me my wand!” Sirius demanded again.

“Go on, tell me what do you have to tell them? Go on, Sirius.” Remus said. 

He didn’t move away, when Sirius closed the distance between them.

“I want to ask them if they are happy! Happy now that they’ve lost both their sons! Now that they’ve killed him! If that was their great, fantastic plan for him!”

Remus laughed humorless.

“Oh yeah. Sounds like a good plan.” he said ironically “Honestly, do you want to get yourself killed? Because that’s a good way to get killed!”

“Oh shut up and give me my wand!” Sirius shouted angrily.

Remus shook his head.

“Don’t be stupid and reckless for once in your life! Just this one time, think before you do something!” Remus shouted back at him.

“I don’t care if I get killed! My brother is dead! You don’t have a brother!”

“But I have one.” James said from behind Sirius.

He was standing now. Sirius turned around to look at him.

“And I don’t want to lose my brother, Sirius.” he said softly.

Sirius swallowed.

“I…” he said.

“Please.” James pleaded “Please, stay.”

Sirius kept looking at him for a moment, then threw his hands up in frustration.

“Okay.” he gave in.

He shot another angry look in Remus direction, then walked into the bedroom, closing the door loudly.

James turned around to look at Remus.

“What the actuall fuck was that?! Why did you do this?!” he asked Remus.

Remus took a deep breath, moving his hands through his hair, still holding Sirius’ wand.

“Better he goes off at me than his parents. I’m not going to kill him, no matter what he does. His parents would eventually.”

“You provoked him on purpose?”

Remus nodded. He knew Sirius would forgive him, when he’d calmed down a little bit.

“Thanks then, I guess.” James said, putting one hand on Remus’ shoulder.

“He’ll be fine, won’t he?” Remus asked unsure.

“Yeah. Someday.” 


End file.
